


Autumn

by Kalloway



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Everybody Lives, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: After summer comes the fall--
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> August 18, 2014. dog_daies, 'this season of waning light'

Saga stood silently, surveying the world in front of him. There was a chill in the air - autumn was nearly upon him. Somehow, he'd forgotten autumn. More like he'd not thought that far ahead. This was his first autumn in quite awhile, after all. Even longer since he'd had an autumn as himself.

He'd resisted, at first, the offers to return. A full resurrection was a terrifying prospect, after all. In death, he'd not had to worry about his every action and if he'd somehow have another voice whispering...

Six times he'd been promised that he would be free of affliction and after the sixth promise, which was made by Kanon with a quick addendum of death again if otherwise, Saga had agreed.

The summer had been hot and not without difficulty. There was much to adjust to - new bonds to make, amends to not even know how to begin, and a complete absence of rain. Often it got even too sticky-hot for him though he feared it was even worse for Kanon. Kanon never complained, though.

After stretching, he took the first step heading downward and sat. The stone was still warm from the afternoon sun and after a moment, Saga reached and pulled his boots off. He leaned back a bit, hair brushing heavily against his splayed fingers as he looked at the sky.

The chill in the air was a rare treat and honestly, Saga thought it might rain. The days would creep to a shorter length, rain would fall, and the year would cycle towards an end.

It had not been a bad summer, Saga thought. He'd just not considered how autumn was to follow it.

The first few raindrops surprised him and Saga almost tried to pass them off as something else until they started falling larger and splashing against the stone around him. At first they simply evaporated a moment after hitting the warm stone, but more and more fell until they'd soaked him and soaked his hair and were making tiny puddles on the worn stone around him.

Miniature waterfalls formed around his toes and Saga couldn't help the tiniest of smiles.

"What are you doing?"

Saga didn't need to look up to know that Kanon was there. Nor did he need to say anything as Kanon sat down beside him, getting equally drenched and looking down onto the same beautiful wet world.

After a couple of minutes, Kanon reached over to rest a warm hand on Saga's shoulder. Thunder rumbled far above them and while Saga didn't really think he needed to take that as an omen, he knew that yes, it was time to go inside and dry off. It would rain and rain and rain, after all.

Autumn had arrived.


End file.
